Flaws
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Isaac Blinder, a teenager born into a blind family, is left behind by his completely oblivious parents. From there, he discovers Stan's lair, goes blind and becomes a test subject for Stan's crazy magical items and elixers. Stan claims that he is apart of something bigger, but is it true, or the rantings of a cruel old man? But in Gravity Falls, questions tend to remain unanswered.
1. Day 1: Blind

**A/N: Hello audience. I'm the Core. I remember it so… wait, no, that's Nostalgia Critic's opening. In my absence, I've found his videos, and I find them hilarious. **

**Anyway, I saw the latest episode of Gravity Falls, seeing it as an approaching singularity of writing topic. So, I will take my time until August 2****nd**** to avoid that. Now, I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Flaws: Blind**

_Day 1:_

_My story begins like very few.  
_

_My family was touring the West Coast of the U.S, but when we stopped for gas in a town called Gravity Falls, me and my 'Gnat Bladder' made a quick pit stop. Thinking I was still in the car however, my family took off, leaving me to die._

_Well, I can't blame them. They are all blind. Literally, blind. My dad was behind the wheel because he was half blind, only able to see a few feet in front of him without it blurring. I was the one with the perfect vision because of one word: Vegetables._

_Abandoned, I ventured into the woods, seeking refuge. What I found could kill me._

_In the woods, I stumbled upon a cellar doors, covered in moss and other vegetation. I quickly headed in as I began to hear growls and snarls near me._

_I found myself in a room infested with cages and boxes, nothing but cages and boxes, with the exception of a desk. And on that desk, there was a red book with a golden hand with a 1 on it. _

_I hear footsteps. I'm gonna close the book for the time being. Heh, puns._

_Isaac Blinder_

**000**

It was a normal day in the Mystery Shack. Wendy was working the cash register, Soos was doing random things and The Mystery Twins were out on another adventure in the forest.

"Soos," Wendy said, Soos's head doing a 180 turn as he was cleaning the old vending machine. "Have you ever noticed that the vending machine has hinges?" Soos shook his head, but took a look anyway.

As Soos looked leaned in, he was met by a broom to the face. Soos hissed, and scampered into the living room like a frightened cat. Stan stood, broom clenched in his hands, generic grumpy expression plastered on.

"Hey sir, why do you never want us near that piece of junk?" Wendy asked in a bored voice. Stan heaved a sigh, opened his mouth, and then the floor began to vibrate as various sounds came from it.

"What was that!?" Wendy asked as she was thrown to the floor, by the floor. Stan had to think fast, but, as always, he came up with a not so clever lie.

"It means, everyone gets the rest of the day off!" Stan announced. Wendy got up, smiled, said "See ya Mr. Pines," and left. Soos reappeared from the living room.

"Please don't make me leave, Mr. Pines." He pleaded, only to be hit by the broom again, causing the man child to scamper out the door.

Stan sighed and looked to make sure there were was no one around. When he determined that the shack was clear, Stan walked over to the vending machine, put in the magic 5 button code, and walked into the ever mysterious basement of the Mystery Shack.

**000**

Stan ventured down into his underground lair, only to see a teenager in an open black trench coat, blue jeans and plain gray shirt, flipping through the book on his desk, pen clutched in his hand. This, my dear reader, is Isaac Blinder.

"Hey!" Stan yelled. Isaac looked up, surprised that an old man in a tux and fez was in an underground zoo of sorts. Of course, that would surprise most people.

"Excuse me sir," Isaac said. "But how did you find your way into here?"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. "We are in my office. That's under my house!"

"Sorry sir, I didn't know." Isaac said. Stan Pines looked at him, noticing glasses, practically engraved onto the top of Issac's hands, as well as earring of glasses lenses dangling from his ears, one from each earAll three hands matched the pair depicted on the wheel surrounding Bill Cypher (and if you don't know who that is, you might want to watch 'Dreamscapers).

"Hey, what's with the glasses?" Stan asked.

"Oh. Uh...I've actually never had to explain this before." Isaac began. "At an early age, my parents took a hot knife and a piercing gun to my body, rambling on about some guy named Bill, and trust me it was painful. They were blind."

"And your name is?

"Isaac Blinder." Stan's ears perked up.

"Ya know something Isaac?" Stan began. "I was once friends with your grandfather. Man was as blind as a bat. But he was cool." Isaac began to fade, but then he found a syringe in his arm filled with a dark green fluid into his arm.

"What's in the needle?" Isaac asked. His vision began to blur and fade.

"What your family should have given you to begin with." Stan said coldly. "Now what do you see?"

"Nothing but a void of blackness with white lines outlining everything!" Isaac practically screamed. "Seriously though, it looks like everything was drawn by Disney. Very old timey Disney."

"Come on Blinder. You have to rest." Stan said, leading our hero to be out of the underground and into the Shack. "That first needle will not be your last.

**A/N: And that is Chapter 1, half brought to you by my Stratosphere II; it's what makes fourms a pain for me. So review. P.S. As one of my author friends, Wiz Witch in Training, is currently writing a story in the same archive, her OC will make a few apperances in this story. So check it out when that goes up**.


	2. Day 2: Power

**A/N: Okay, with the help of my phone, I hope to get a chapter out every 2 days, depending on my creativity and text conversations with Wiz Witch. Now, I don't Gravity Falls. Onward we trek. **

**Flaws: Power**

_Day 2_

_ I have managed to survive to day two in this strange town known as Gravity Falls. I only assume it's weird because of what went into my system yesterday. Blinder Family Special (or so I've dubbed it), causes blindness while heightening the other senses, and I say this because I can here Stan (or at least that's what the old man claims his name is) in the basement while I'm on the second level._

_ Stan allows me to keep this journal, claiming we are both part of something bigger than any of us. He also is allowing me to stay in his break room until my parents notice my absence._

_Anyway, I have yet to meet any other sentient life yet, but today is a new day, and at 6 in the morning, anything is possible. _

_Let us see where today leads,_

_Isaac Blinder_

**000**

Isaac arose from the couch in the break room, a strange energy forcing him up. He left his quarters, roaming the seemingly empty Shack, until he found a much more tired Stan Pines behind the counter of the Gift Shop.

"Hey Mr. Pines." He greeted as Stan just continued to stare into space in a tired fashion.

Stan began to mutter old man gibberish as he put a syringe containing mysterious glowing blue green goo into Isaac's arm. "Um… sir?" Isaac began to ask, but it was too late; Stan had already pushed the plunger down, injecting the mystery substance into start waking up.

"Hey kid," Stan greeted, only to be returned with a death glare. "What?"

"What did you put in me?" Isaac asked in confusion, fury and fear. Stan just shrugged. "Oh dear,"

**000**

It was about two hours later before anyone else arrived; giving the foreign chemical enough time to circulate throughout the blind teen's body. The first to join Isaac in the gift shop were the Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel, discussing what had happened the day before.

"I mean, how do unicorns die from water exposure?"Dipper asked rhetorically as Mabel shed a single tear.

"I just hope that they're happy, where ever they ended up." Mabel replied. She sighed and looked at our protagonist. She screamed.

"AH! More gnomes!" She screamed as she grabbed the nearest blunt object and started to beat Isaac with it. Isaac fell pretty easy as the girl of many sweaters beat him further. All he could do was yell "I'm not a gnome!"Stan finally entered to break up the conflict.

"Mabel! This young man is not a gnome!" Stan addressed. "His name is name is Isaac, and he'll be taking up Wendy's post while she takes a long," Stan cringed a little. "Paid, vacation."

"Sweet!" Wendy said, appearing from nowhere only to leave. Dipper shed a single tear.

"Will I be paid?" Isaac asked. Stan cringed again as he nodded. Isaac's response was Homer Simpson-Style "Woo Hoo!"

"But for right now, we have to get the new attraction in here." Stan said.

"All right!" Soos said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How do these people just appear out of thin air?" Isaac asked Dipper and Mabel just shrugged.

**000**

"Wow. That is a big foot." Isaac spoke. And indeed, there was a giant left foot stood before the four. It was, literally, the size of the door frame. "Well, let's get this over with." The four grabbed the bottom of the foot, and lifted, to no avail. They tried once more. Nothing.

"Dang it! This is impossible! Blarg!" Isaac yelled as he tossed his hands into the air, and the foot followed, launching into the air and sailing to who knows where.

**Meanwhile…**

Lil' Gideon was leaving his not-so-humble dwelling, holding a whoopee cushion over his head about the size of the now falling foot.

"Now, to destroy Stanford with this, thing, I bought online." He said as he began to cackle maniacally. It was at that moment that the foot landed on the whoopee cushion that was still above Gideon's head.

**Back to our Heroes…**

"Dudes, where do you think it landed?" Soos asked, gazing off into the distance.

"Where ever it landed, it's likely a reference now." Isaac said. Dipper looked in disbelief, as he thought they were on the wrong topic.

"Am I the only one here who noticed the psychic display just shown!?" Dipper yelled.

"No, I saw it." Isaac responded. "And I too am amazed. But, the teen in me represses the emotion." Dipper just stood dumbfounded, as Mabel looked in joy.

"Will you be my boyfriend?!" She asked. Isaac shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but my heart belongs to another." Isaac said, walking back to the shack.

"Who?" Mabel pleaded.

"Her name is Demi," he said. "She lives in New York. I'll be lucky if I can see her again."

**000**

Isaac entered the basement, being careful not to be seen. As he made his way down, he could hear Stan laughing. When he finally reached the bottom, he did see Stan laughing his head off at a tiny TV screen.

"Kid! Come and look at this!" Stan yelled. Isaac walked over to see Gideon under the foot from earlier.

"So that's where that went." Isaac said, looking at the giant foot.

"Thanks kid! You've made my day!" Stan congratulated.

"You're welcome… sir." Isaac responded, hasty to tell him how the foot got there in the first place. This would have to wait till later.

**A/N: And Chapter 2 is done. So, what do you think? Leave suggestions as for what should happen next. See ya… **


End file.
